


So Dear I Love Him

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Dear I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Larian Elensar  
> For Surreysmom.

SO DEAR I LOVE HIM 

*

So dear I love him that with him,  
All deaths I could endure.  
Without him, live no life.  
~ William Shakespeare

*

\- Mid-summer’s Eve in Minas Tirith -

Legolas knew that after tomorrow, everything would change. 

He would no longer be Aragorn’s lover though he would always be his friend. Arwen would take her place beside King Elessar and he would no longer have a place as Aragorn’s brother-in-arms or as his lover. 

He knew that if he asked it of him that Aragorn would continue their relationship after the wedding but he knew that neither of them would be happy. Neither would be able to live with the falsehoods and lies; Arwen deserved better and so did they. He knew this but he also knew that it would be hard to bear. 

He poured himself a glass of the Steward’s best whiskey and walked out onto the balcony and sat, looking across the fields that had been covered with the bodies of men and horses not so very long ago. 

He remembered the first time he saw Aragorn, smiling at the memory of the very young man he’d met in the forest so many years ago. Aragorn had left Imladris and was wondering the woods near the Green Wood. He was angry then, so very angry. At Elrond, who never stopped reminding him of his destiny. At his mother, who had long ago left to return to her people in the North. At his father, who had died before Aragorn could remember. At himself, for being so young and so scared. 

* 

Legolas had seldom seen men since he spent most of his time within the bounds of his father’s kingdom, a kingdom that seldom welcomed outsiders. This one had fascinated him from the beginning with his too long legs and his shaggy hair. 

“Stranger! What brings you so close to the Green Wood?” Legolas had called to him from atop his horse. The young man walked with a pack over his shoulder and a sword strapped to his side. He had pulled the sword as soon as Legolas had spoken.

Legolas held his hands palms up to show he held no weapon. “I am Legolas Thranduilion of the Green Wood. I am on patrol. Might I know your name?”

Aragorn had stared hard at him for what seemed like minutes though it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. “I am Aragorn of Imladris, fostered to Elrond.” 

Legolas instantly knew who he was. He was the heir of Isildur, the man who had cut the Ring from the hand of Sauron in the battle that had taken his grandfather Oropher’s life. The boy did not look like a man of destiny. He looked like a bedraggled hound turned out from home. 

“Would you like to come with me to my father’s house? You look hungry and tired.”

“I can take care of myself!” Aragorn had barked angrily. 

“I did not say that you weren’t capable but it is our way to offer food and rest to the weary when we find them so near to our home.” Legolas had not added that it was his way, not his father’s and that Thranduil might not be any more enthused than Aragorn seemed to be by the idea of him dining with them, much less resting there for the night. 

“Very well. I am too far from any village to make it tonight and food cooked somewhere besides over a campfire would be nice.”

Legolas held his hand out to give Aragorn a hand up onto his horse. The young man had grudgingly taken it. 

Thranduil was as thrilled as Legolas feared he would be. 

“I do not want a human at my table, especially one of Isildur’s descendents,” he said in Sindarin, unaware that the boy understood him. 

His mother, Tatharant, put her hand gently on her husband’s shoulder. “He is but a boy. We cannot turn him from our hospitality.”

And that settled it. Aragorn ate at the King’s table and took shelter in his home that night.

*

A knock on his door brought Legolas out of his reverie. He set his glass down and went inside to answer the door. It was Gimli. Legolas smiled. If Aragorn had been the love of his life, Gimli had been nearer to his heart than any besides the new King. 

“My friend! Is all well with you?” Legolas embraced the dwarf, who hurrumphed even as he threw his arms around the elf. 

“I am glad to be here, to gaze once again upon the Lady and her fair granddaughter. My eyes will never tire of her beauty. It is good to see you again too, elf.” 

“Perhaps we shall explore some more after the wedding,” Legolas said as he poured Gimli a glass of whiskey and led him out to the balcony. 

Though they had never spoken of it, Gimli knew about Aragorn, had known almost from the first time he’d seen them together. It was not the way of dwarves or men, he knew, but he could see no wrong in it. Though he would never express such sentimentality, Gimli thought that the world had enough of hate in it. Love and friendship were the true gifts of life and he would begrudge no one either of them. 

Legolas and Gimli talked and laughed long into the night. Gimli finally made his exit and staggered to his room sometime before dawn. Legolas did not stir from his seat on the balcony. He simply looked once again out across the Pelennor Fields toward Osgiliath and thought of Aragorn.

*

Aragorn had left the Green Wood the next day but Legolas had not forgotten him. Not at all. He thought often of the gangly boy from Imladris and he listened carefully when news came from that kingdom. He heard that Aragorn had joined with the Rangers from the North and returned seldom to the land of his childhood. 

Several years after that first meeting, they met again. Aragorn was indeed riding with the Rangers of the North. Legolas had been hunting with his brothers and had spotted Aragorn and another man riding down the trail. Aragorn had filled out some though he was still lanky but Legolas would have known him anywhere. 

“Who is the man you watch, my brother?” His elder brother asked.

“He is the descendent of Isildur, the one who was fostered by Elrond. He goes by the name of Strider these days.”

“I am sure our father would have some choice words about him then.”

Legolas laughed. “Indeed he would. He did last time Aragorn came through too.” He tightened his legs to urge his horse forward and went to meet the Rangers. 

 

*

The festivities began with a huge breakfast for all. There were baskets of flowers everywhere among tables covered by white umbrellas to shade the guests from the bright morning sun. The King and Arwen sat at the head table along with Elrond, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and Gandalf. The hobbits were present too, sitting one table away. 

Legolas smiled as Aragorn spotted him and motioned him to the royal table. “There are more seats, Prince of the Green Wood and noble dwarf.” 

They sat and were joined in a few moments by the new King of Rohan, his sister and Faramir. Faramir had recovered from his injuries and was betrothed to the sister of the Eomer King of Rohan. He could barely keep his eyes off of her as they held hands under the table. 

Legolas watched Aragorn as he drank from a silver chalice and talked in a low voice to Arwen. She answered in the tongue of men, which she had spoken almost exclusively since she had chosen to live as a human, a choice that only she and her brothers were given. 

Legolas kept getting lost in thoughts of the past as they ate. Gimli had elbowed him more than once during breakfast to get his attention when someone had addressed him. Finally the meal was over and official festivities were done until evening. Legolas hurried to his rooms. He had to get away for a bit. He found himself sitting on the balcony once again. 

His mind wandered to the waterfall, even though he’d promised himself he would not think about it. 

*

Several years had passed since he’d seen Aragorn and now there was none of the boy left in the man. He had ridden into the Green Wood with the Rangers, chasing a small band of Orcs. Legolas had been patrolling because his father had reports of Orc activity, something that had been increasing quite a lot at the time. 

What they weren’t sure of yet was why though many suspected that the old evil was stirring and waking from its sleep. Legolas knew now how right they had been. 

“Ho! It is the Prince of the Green Wood!” Aragorn had called out as their parties met. “Have you seen Orcs in these parts? We’ve been chasing a band of them for several days.”

“News has come to us of Orcs spotted nearby so my patrol came out to add extra eyes on the borders. As of yet, it has been quiet though I fancy that may not last too much longer.”

“May we camp here tonight? We have not stopped for more than a day and my friends and I could use a few hours of sleep. With elves watching, we would not worry about losing their trail should they come close.”

“You have my leave to set up your camp though I’d advise you not to light a fire. There are dark and ugly things in the deepest parts of the wood here and they would be attracted to your fire,” Legolas told him. 

Aragorn nodded and he and his men dismounted and unsaddled their horses. They spread their bedrolls and lay down without bothering to tether the beasts. 

Legolas and his party slipped back into the darkness and watched. The Orcs had not come that night though he always suspected that they watched too, just a bit farther away.

Legolas had gone to the river early in the morning just after sunrise and there he was, standing under the small waterfall made as the river cascaded down through the mountains. He was bathing with his head turned up to greet the cool water.

Legolas had never taken a mate, not because he didn’t want one but because no one had called to his heart. Neither male nor female. But this man did. Something about him stirred both Legolas’ heart and his passion on that morning. He wanted to touch him, stand with him under the waterfall, spend his life with him. 

He shook his head. What an insane thing to think yet there it was. It was true too, no matter how crazy it sounded. 

Without another thought, he bounded down to the waterfall, dropping weapons then clothing as he went so he was ready for the water when he ducked in behind the sheet of water and came up to Aragorn. 

“I have often thought this the perfect bathing spot.”

Araogrn had not seemed the least bit surprised as he turned to face Legolas. “What took you so long?” 

“You were expecting me?” 

“I was hoping,” was all he said as he pulled Legolas into his arms and kissed him, a kiss so hungry and so perfect that Legolas knew then that he had been right. They moved behind the falls to the cave in the side of the mountain. The sun was high in the sky before they came back to camp, though no one seemed to take notice. Legolas suspected they all were simply being respectful in not mentioning it. 

Legolas pledged to himself that day to be at Aragorn’s side whenever and wherever he could, as long as the man lived. To Aragorn, he simply said, “I would be your friend always.” 

Aragorn had nodded his assent as the Rangers rode away. 

*

“Gimli said I might find you here.” It was Aragorn.

“I find myself rather thoughtful, I’m afraid.”

“We knew this day would come, I suppose.” 

Legolas looked up at him and smiled sadly, “Knowing that something will come eventually does not make it easier when the day arrives though, does it?” 

Aragorn shook his head and sad down on the wide ledge. “You know I must do this. Elrond was right… he was always right. This is what I was born to do.”

“Yes, I do know. I have been at war for a long time, fighting to see that you would be able to marry Arwen and rebuild the house of Gondor. Too many have sacrificed for one selfish elf or even one selfish man to spoil it.”

“What I have learned about nobility and strength of character, I have learned from you, my dearest friend.” 

Legolas shook his head. “It is I who learned those things from you. You did the hard things because they were also the right things. And you will continue to do so.” 

“You will not go away and never come again, will you?” Aragorn looked stricken at the thought. 

“No. I will be here nearby if you need me. I will stay until she is gone also. I will watch for her after you have gone.”

Aragorn stood and pulled Legolas into his arms, kissing much like he had the very first time. Time stopped and the elf’s heart thudded in his chest much like it had then too.

“Legolas, I will never forget. As long as I breathe, I will never forget.”

*

That night, Aragorn would marry Arwen and become King Elessar of Gondor. He would restore the city to its former glory and he would raise sons who would become kings of men as he was. But as long as he lived, which was many years as men reckon time, in his secret heart of hearts, he loved Legolas of the Green Wood. 

~~~

\- Epilogue - 

Legolas and Gimli rowed their small boat westward toward the land beyond the sea. Aragorn had died after many years as king and Arwen had died of a broken heart not long after. At that time, Legolas had sought out Gimli and asked if he would like to see Galadriel again. Gimli had agreed. 

“Do you suppose that there is a place the souls of men rest? A place where they are reunited with their loved ones?” Legolas asked the dwarf. 

“Aye. If the blessed One can make a land that is home to the elves, then why would he not do the same for men, for he made them too?”

Legolas said nothing for a long time. “Arwen told me she could not go on without him. She said she’d always known that he loved me but that his heart had been big enough for both of us.”

“He was a fine man, lad. The finest man I ever knew.”

Legolas paused in his rowing and smiled at Gimli. “Yes, he was, wasn’t he? And we were lucky enough to be called his friends.”

Gimli patted his shoulder. “Indeed we were, my boy, indeed we were.” 

~the End~


End file.
